Mutants
Mutants are the violent NPCS that have a variety of behaviors and effects. Think of them like your own NPCS, but way better. How to make a Mutant: Mutants are created by using the Injector. The Injector can be obtained either by being a Pre-Alpha Tester, renting it from the takeo farm, or buying it for 750 robux. The Injector is the only way to make mutants outside of Infectionist Gas, which needs the Injector to use, and other mutants that turn people into mutants. To use the Injector, the user must inject a revivable enemy; the enemy will start coughing, and then turn into a mutant. The can also pierce through shields and armors, and can even be used when the enemy is fully vital. Tip Click the hyperlinks to get a much more detailed description of the mutant. Common Mutants Crawler Mutants The weakest of the bunch. You will recognize them by their missing legs. Crawler mutants maul nearby players, and do a bit of damage while doing so. Most melee are unable to hit them. Mutation Process: The Injected would growl, then fly its legs off. (Btw it sometimes glitches by its speed) Puncher Puncher Mutants can be spotted by their specially shaped arm. Their arm is used to punch enemies, knocking them back and doing some damage. They can take more punishment than the Crawlers. Mutation process: The Injected would get up, and then one of their arms would fling off and be replaced by a larger, mutated one. Two-Headed Mutants Two-Headed Mutants are one of the few mutants that can create other mutants. They obviously have two heads. When they get close enough, they will bite the enemy, turning them into a mutant. Less health than Puncher, but a much more useful effect. Mutation process: The Injected would get up and grow a new head on the back of it's original head.Its face also gains fangs. . Uncommon mutants Explosive Mutant The Explosive Mutant is one of the few mutants that is specially assigned to cause a massive explosion upon death. The power-factor of the explosion depends on the health of the mutant before it's stomach explodes. The less health it has on explosion, the more infection traits it loses on explosion. On highest health, it can turn enemies caught in the explosion into mutants and can leave acid pools for enemies who walk over it and take enough damage to turn into mutants too. It has a higher chance turning mutants into stalkers. Mutation process: The Injected's stomach will swell and bend the upper body downwards. Mind-Flayer One of the ranged mutants, it can gives concussions from far away. it also has a chance of turning an enemy npc into a Mind-Crapped Traitor. It will give concussion to players but cant control them. A rare mutant with very low health. Mutation process: The Injected would try to stand but then would collapse and start holding their head and scream in agony as their brain is exposed. Rare mutants Abominable First "boss" mutant to be added. It shoots out its tongue to attack enemies and heal. After a while, it will spit out a random mutant. It is very rare with a massive amount of health. Mutation process: It has a medium amount of mutating time and it first looks like a boomer, until it gets more "Boomer Spheres". It also has a crazy face on it with two neon red eyes. Legendary Mutant Nest Nest is not a direct combative Mutant. Instead, it will deploy Two headed, Puncher, Crawler, Mind Flayer and in some rare cases: Explosive Mutant. The Nest explodes on death, so don't give it a hug. A side effect of a Nest is that on its death it spawns mutant parasite which mutates anyone who died from the explosion. It has a passive effect when if a enemy player or NPC dies near it, they will become a mutant. Mutation process: The injected´s body will wiggle, then scream and smash the ground, due to the nest being so heavy. It will release mutants from its mouth. Stalker The Stalker is a tall, slender mutant. It has the longest mutation time of all. It runs at a very high speed, which is the same speed as you have in The Maze. They are rare mutants to get with the injector. These mutants are present in Noob spawn in the Maze to eliminate campers. They will also sometimes grab players, and can let teammates take out this defenseless players easily. Mutation process: The Injected will have their legs grow long, then stand and have their body, arms, and finally their neck do the same. Freak The Freak is a large mutant that is abnormally large. It has a swelled body covered in large spheres. It has a long square like head, an arm with what looks like a club(a shield) on it, and some neon red lines on it's body. It fires green orbs that will spawn mutant parasites. It is known as the rarest mutant and the most elite mutant in the game currently. It also has a shield which it will use to block off some damage. Mutation process: '''Injected would get up and have their legs swell and their right arm elongate and then start to growl as their head and left arm grow massively. Parasite The mutant parasite is a mutant that can't be seen through injecting someone. Instead, They are thrown in green orbs/eggs by the Freak or are released if a Nest is killed. They will immediately search and find either an NPC or a player and will make screech signaling they found a victim and will proceed to lunge at them. As they lunge they spin their lower mouths and if successful, Will implode on impact infecting the victim. They will only produce common and uncommon mutants + Mind-flayer and Exploder. Clips '''Mutations In action Category:Mutants Category:Special NPCs